The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
The use of weather strip seals is common between different areas of a vehicle in order to prevent or minimize moisture/debris from entering and potentially damaging certain spaces due to corrosion, or the like. For example, vehicle door frames may be provided with weather strip seals around at least a portion of their perimeter to keep air, water, and noise out of the passenger cabin. While the moisture/debris, for example, does not enter the passenger cabin, it may still collect in areas and on surfaces adjacent to the door frame, such as on a door rocker or door sill area, or under the weather strip seal itself. With normal road driving, in combination with typical door vibrations, this collection of moisture/debris can cause frictional contact and abrasion through vehicle paint. For example, the abrasion can wear through various layers, including ED and zinc layers, eventually leading to corrosion. While one alternative can be to place anti-chip tape on the painted surface adjacent a lip of the weather strip seal, this requires additional labor and material costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved weather strip seal that can assist in the removal of contaminates in order to minimize and ultimately prevent their negative affect to the paint or finish of adjacent components.